Beginnings
by Oracle Isley
Summary: lost boys begginngs, all reviews welcome, hint hint, rated for ViOlEnCe bwahaha. chapter5!!!!. now up
1. In The Beginning

I own nothing don't sue!!!! it's a fic bout the boys joining. Hail to the Non OC Lost Boys Fic!!  
  
This Is the start of my renovations to the series it got all schmacker on me (ala Batman and Robin)...and look Im spell cheaking!  
  
David: talk about locking the door after the horse has bolted.  
  
David  
  
Song: Before Im Dead by Kidney Theives.  
  
The young man wandered into the video shop, his purpose, a job. He approached the man at the front desk, whose taste in clothes ran to the pasteleque.   
  
here we go, time to get shot down, again, nothing like punk goth taste to ruin your chances of getting a job   
  
"Hello? what can we do for you today? We have the greatest collections of videos in Santa Carla."   
  
"I want a job. " well i wanted to say that and just came out and said it didn't i?  
  
The man stared at David for a full minute before speaking.  
  
"Alright then, my name's Max, I own this store, and you're name is?"  
  
"David".   
  
"You start tomorrow, bright and early someone will show you the ropes."   
  
Three weeks after his arrival, Max and David had beome firm freinds, but David still distrusted Max, he never talked about where he lived or his family.   
  
"So, do you have a family?" David enquired.  
  
"No but I'm looking to have one..of sorts."   
  
what the hell did that mean?  
  
"David, how'd you like to join my.. family?"  
  
"huh?" David started to back away from Max, his eyes filled with terror and confusion.   
  
"Aren't you tired of being pushed around by people older than you? of being turned down for jobs because you don't fit in? I can show you a life without fear, gulit or pain, just tell me you want to join me"  
  
"I don't know, what would I have to do?" David said  
  
"drink this," Max replied bringing out a large bottle, it was in a metal casing. "and when you want others to join let them drink this as well. but only this, not anything else"  
  
David took the bottle and raised it to his lips, what have i got to loose?   
  
He looked at Max who had a look of joy on his face. David drank and felt the sticky, warm, coppery liquid slide down his oseophegus.   
  
David wandered out of the video store, his mind was swimming in the darkness, he wandered past the people in the street with the bottle in his hands. He staggered up to his home, where his father was waiting for him.   
  
"Where the hell have you been? you want to loose this job? want to make a mess of you're life?" his father belowed at him without asking for an explanation he carried on his tirade of berating "What's that you're drinking? You were drunk on the job weren't you?? You're nothing David you'll never amount to anything, you may as well just die"  
  
David's father continued to shout at him, David could feel the anger boiling in him, the rage. something snapped and David lunged at his father.   
  
"ARGH NO SON DON'T DON'T!!" David's Father screamed at the top of his lungs as his son's face morphed into something unreconisable, evil. David bit down, hard. He felt the blood flow into him and he heard his father's screams, not caring that he was killing him. His father stopped struggeling, David had taken his first life. 


	2. Resurection

i own nothing don't sue, i will have some mary sues....but they're victims so.....not really mary sues! david: sure whatever help you sleeps at night.  
  
Chapter 2 - Resurection  
  
Pain, Pain Pain. David collapsed to the floor, his head was pounding his mind was swimming,  
  
what have i done? my father, he let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor, cold, dead.  
  
At that moment David's mother came down stairs, "whasss wrong honey?? whass the matter?" she staggered down the stairs and her eyes fell onto the bodies of her son and husband. A shrill scream pirced the night.  
  
David and his father were buried the next day, there were only a few people at the funeral, work collegues, and the rest of David's family, his mother and step-sister. The police had decied that David's father had been attacked by a wild dog, and that David had died of shock. Night fell, a figure stepped out of the trees near David's grave, he began to dig.  
  
Beneth the fetid earth David awoke. He tried to stand but he couldn't. Oh Holy Jesus i'm in a coffin he began to beat at the top of the coffin, and finally broke through. Just as Max did.  
  
"Ow! What the hell were you doing!! you could have killed me!" David shouted at Max.  
  
"i was digging you out! i was helping you!" Max said  
  
"some explanations please Max."  
  
"Well. what can i say, you're a vampire, you feed on the blood of the living, you'll be young and powerfull forever. i want you to make me a family of vampire's David, a real family. you can be acepted and loved wouldn't you like that?" Max said "choose carefully David" with that Max flew off.  
  
who should i kill first? wait i don't want to kill anyone! this is insane, i'm just going to go home, and reassure my family that i'm ok  
  
David walked upto the house, as soon as he entered he could smell the sceant of death from his first kill, he saw the outlines of the corpses that had lain there only the previous night.  
  
"Mom? Sarah? is anyone home?" Daivd called up the stairs.  
  
"Honey? where are you, oh i had a terrible dream, that you and your father were dead." she slurred.  
  
"Father is dead, Mom." David broke to her.  
  
"But then why are you here then?" Daivd stared at her blankly. " why did god take Gregory and leave you?"  
  
"Mom? why are you saying this? i don't understand.." David was practically in tears buy now.  
  
"You ruined my life, sentanced me to 18 years of hurt and pain, looking at you everyday and knowing that you were the reason i ended up in this mess" She screamed at him.  
  
Daivd was crying sliently and then he said "No Mon you ended yourself in this mess. you treated me like shit from the moment you gave birth to me, you know why you drink because you feel so gulity over marrying a wanker and letting him beat me! so Mom it's time to reap what you sow. "  
  
His faced morphed his forehead extending and his eyes turned amber. He leapt at his mother and began tearing into her skin drinking her blood and realishing in her pain.  
  
The sound of her mother's screams woke up Daivd's sister Michelle, who ran down stairs. She saw her mother's corpse and her brother David standing over her corpse, a twisted vision of blood and fangs. She screamed loudly and David leapt upon her, biting into her neck feeling the blood flow. David looked at the bodies and felt a wave of remorse,  
  
my step sister never hurt me, why did i do it, oh god i'm all alone now, alone  
  
  
  
small chapter agin but i like em small an easy to write, cos it means you guys out there in tv land get to read more of my stuff!!! i took a mix of "interview with the vampire" and "buffy the vampire slayer" for the dying scene, so dont sue!! Was listening to Pink "Family Portrait" can ya tell? 


	3. Nothing So Lovely As Dreams

argh third chapter writer block happens everytime. title is from "Angel" it's a Darla quote. i'm gonna introduced Star next cos i think that the fact that she was there first would be the only reason that the boys would tolerate her around the place!! oh but Marko will be the next 1 i swear to god! dont sue i own no charecters, again. thinking of doing a Liev Schreiber. you'll see when i write it. Paul: what's she on about now? Marko: i have noooo idea.....  
  
Chapter Three - Nothing So Lovly As Dreams.  
  
David walked out of his house and climbed onto his motor bike, his head was ringing with the deads he'd done, he wanted to run away from the pain he felt, he drove out towards the sea, whenever he'd felt overwhelmed by his paret pressure he'd gone to the beach, the sound of the sea always calmbed him.  
  
"are you still wandering the streets David have you chosen a family yet?" Max had suddenly apeared.  
  
"no, i....killed my family." David said  
  
"very admirable, i killed my mortal family too, it's often the best blood, taking a life in vengance is the sweetest kill." Max replied with a trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"i don't belive you.....my whole family" David stammered  
  
"look, they did nothing ot help you, they stoped you from becoming great! they held you back, taking a life isn't a loss it's a gain," Max was trying to pursaude David but he feared that he'd never become the vampire he'd hoped he'd be. "look, there's an abandoned hotel, it fell into the ground, when the earthquake hit Los Angeles, stay they're you'll need to hang like a bat.."  
  
he talks about it like it was breathing or something "huh ? where are you going?" David asked  
  
"to my house, and no you can't stay, you'll want the space and im not going to have some new vampires running around my house like puppies." Max left David again, and David walked into the cave.  
  
It was dark and dank, the smell of the sea air filled the cavern, he sat on a nearby rock and had a look around the place. where shuold i hang from? hang on i'm going mad im not a vampire it's a dream or something, ill just go back to sleep and soon i'll wake up in my bed to my mom shouting at my father and ursing my name.  
  
David lay on the floor, near a large object which must have been a fountian back in the day, but was now little more than rubble and fell quickly to sleep.  
  
A scene, a gypsy camp, a young woman is sitting at the side of the camp laughing and joking with her clan. She began to dance to the music, her wild hair blowing in the breeze, her skirt flowing in the night. David was sitting up in a tree enjoying the night air, watching her. His blue eyes following her every movement. There was a large divercity in Santa Carla, all races of lonely people, the main populace were creatures of the night but you don't read torist panflets about that.  
  
"er? hello?" the girl said "why are you up in a tree, no offense."  
  
"i'm just sitting, watching, what's you're name?"  
  
"Star" Star said  
  
"I'm David," David said as he climbed down from the tree "wanna go for a ride Star?"  
  
"i'd love to, " Star said,  
  
Star and David rode off into the night. Star was laughing, and they drove onto the beach, scattering people right left and center. Star was holding onto David and for the first time in a long time David felt totally at peace, even happy.  
  
"so what do you do for fun Star?" Daivd said handing her a hip flask  
  
"not much i just want to get away from my family, it's nice but as soon as i try and fit in i'm acused of not "keeping the old ways". " Star said wow that alcahol was something else, hope it's wasn't drugged or anything  
  
"well i know it's sudden but i have an abandoned hotel, it's nice could use a woman's touch, soo if one of these days you'de like to live there just turn up, it's at hudson's bluff overlooking the point. " David said  
  
"what do you mean one of these days hell i'll come now!" Star said  
  
David started to laugh as he and Star drove off to her new home.  
  
David: so when am i going to stop being a royal wuss then?? soon.....i'm working on it!!!!! the curse of the writer block continues!! oh an i didn'yt do the Leiv Schriber thing but i will. bwahahaha ok so im not one to pick but at the start of the lost boys Micheal is in the car, then when driving to Grandpa's house he's on a bike. WHERE THE HELL DID THE BIKE COME FROM?? 


	4. Marko

Paul: so when are we gonna be in this?? boys start poking me in the arm ow ow ow! vampire streangth rember guys? Marko: sorry anyway, Marko is the next person in the fic huzah! Paul: (to marko) bootlicker. CAN I CONTINUE? and calm, well i own nothing god i hate writing these things, you know the drill. Set in the morning following the last chapter. (i didn't want to write a piece of Star/David fluff, sue me.) and to explain the delay....i was busy doing coursework,which evnvoles odd hours at school and on the computer and auditioning for a play but all my english coursework is done now all A's thank you, so so i might be able to update more but don't hold ya breath! Paul: she sure is a stressy lil thing aint she.  
  
Chapter 4 - Marko  
  
beep beep beep beep,  
  
Marko woke up, "ergh" he groaned. 'nother day, 'nother crappy day at work Marko worked at the local diner as a waiter, he enjoyed the people in the diner but his co workers were totally insipid. He pulled on his work uniform, a pair of black trousers and a brightly colored shirt, he winced as he looked in the mirror at himself. it's like a nightmare  
  
"hi mom. bye mom" he said as he grabbed several pieces of toast and climbed onto his bike and drove off to work.  
  
"you're late boy," the head chef barked.  
  
"yeah i know, see the paniced look on my face, the fact i ate toast on my bike this morning?" Marko replied  
  
"you know i'm gonna sack you one of these days boy, tell me again why i keep you hired?"  
  
"because i'm the only person who will work early morings and late nights" Marko moved off into the employees lougue and picked up his "comedy hat and apron".  
  
time to go hassel some drunks for coffee, yay!  
  
"good moring sir what can i get you?" Marko said with a large faked grin and forced cheerfulness.  
  
"mumblemublemumblecoffeemumblemumble" the drunk said  
  
"ok, i'll just go get that for you sir" Marko said sarcastically.  
  
"you know you don't have to stay all the time mate, i do realise about your friend who died ya know? i'll tell the boss man that you're ill or something and i'll cover for you" another waiter said to marko when he got back to the counter.  
  
"nah, it's fine, keeping busy and stuff, paying for bike repairs and petrol , i need this job" Marko said.  
  
"well when you want to go.. just say." the man replied.  
  
The rest of the day was a fully of faces for Marko, new faces, old faces, regulars, but not David, never again David. At twelve o'clock Marko went home and changed into what he liked to call his "civies". An embroiderd jacket, plain white short t-shirt and leather chaps. he walked out into the Santa Carla streets, the screams on the rollercoster, and the bright lights shead light on the dark figures of the homeless street kids who were becomeing much more frequent. Marko wandered down the street, his head drinking in the sights of the town, he walked down the boardwalk and saw a familer face walking towards him. He blinked. no? it can't be,  
  
"David?" Marko said in barely more than a whisper. The figure nodded,  
  
it can't be him, he's dead, what the hell is going on?  
  
"i'm not dead Marko i came back" the figure said  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Marko shouted  
  
hehehehehe ehhhehehehe.. marko in a multi colored shirt hehe Marko: i can't belive you did that to me! i'm never talking to you again man. rest of lost boys: bwahahahahahaaaaa ha hahaha 


	5. So It Begins

The night air was brisk as a moment of silence passed between David and Marko.  
  
"I can explain" David said  
  
"Really, well i don't car, you deserted me, you were my best friend man, i trusted you, i would have thought your reserection frmo the dead would have been a major event, that you would have contacted me first!!!!"  
  
"I've done somthing auful man, "  
  
"What like that time you set fire to the diner because they wouldn't hire you?" Marko said  
  
"Not exactly......worse" David said tentivly  
  
"Well how about the time you stapled--"   
  
"NO! not that either Marko i killed my family!!!!! i'm a vampire!!! a blood sucker!!! " David said all of this in a rush as if he was holding a secret.  
  
"Oh........." Marko searched for the words he's gone nuts, you hear about it all the time on the news, he'll be found three weeks later eating a corpse and using a chainsaw to kill hapless teenagers   
  
"No i won't i'm not crazy!" David said hang on..did Marko say that or think it?? "I can Prove it to you!!!, drink some of this......"  
  
"no way man you're nuts " Marko back into a passing goth who gave him the finger and walked on by.  
  
At that moment Star came running from whichever corner of the boardwalk she was in her bright dress catching the light .  
  
"David!!" Star called to him and trew her arms aroung him. Marko gave David a puzzled look.   
  
"Marko meet Star , Star meet Marko. Star tell him there's nothing odd about this wine." Daivd said cooly  
  
"No it's good stuff Marko" Star said exuberently.  
  
With that Marko took a big swig and fell backwards.  
Chainsaw is a refferece to "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" mentioned in the film and i saw it recently , it was an insult to my ass to sit through it if you hava look on imdb message board you can see my rant (Oracle_Isley)  
Paul : soo little miss doesn't update has finally rembered us.  
well bye people it's probably best if you leave now, Run Laddie!! 


	6. Changes

She's back......Howdy all....I got my results back ! yay!! 4 C's, 4 B's and 4 A's !! Take that English department ! Eat my Dust Mr Harris!!  
  
Marko: AHEM!  
  
Sorry got all caught up in the moment anyway 2 things after this chapter somewhen im gonna redo the typos in my work! second thing im gonna have songs to go with the chapters ...  
  
oh yes and the girl ... i was faffing about on a dollmaker so all the female victims have dolls to go with if you want them...as if.  
  
David : I cant deal with her when shes happy like this!   
  
Paul : Hey at least she's writing again!  
  
Chapter Six ; Changes   
  
Marko opened his blurry eyes Star and David were carrying him through the boardwalk oblivious to the stares of passing punks and the rude catcalls of the other local gangs. Only Max paid any attention after all this was Santa Carla , and with masses of dissapearences a man being carried by his two friends was a regular occurance.  
  
All Marko saw of the crowd was the swirl of color form neon green to midnight black. After what seemed like mere moments they were all on the beach, bright bonfires burning . Star laughed as David propped Marko up and shook him awake.  
  
"MARKO!! WAKE UP!!" David yelled at him more out of annoyance than concern. When Marko stirred David muttered "finally" only to have his attention distracted by a freindly run away who had been walking past the secluded area. She had short dusky blonde nearly orange hair , amber eyes and was wearing purple pin stripe truosers and some sort of purple shirt.   
  
"Hey, is you're friend ok? he looks kinda .. sick.." she looked with concern at Marko who was slumped against a large wooden sea weathered wall, with an expression of what can only be described in drunk terms, as one second away from vomiting but he's really happy about it.   
  
David smiled a cruel smile the firelight capturing his eyes to reflect the girls expression of confusion as she backed away from David. David's features warped as he lunged at her he tore at her neck drinking the rich crimson blood. Star screamed at David to stop, crying , paralyzed by her fear of a man she thought was her way out from her dull routine. Marko looked at the scence with passive bloodlust his face contorted but not wanting to join in.   
  
David's victim cried out in pain then shuddered and died. David back away from her corpse looking sadly on at the girl he killed a rush of color coming to his cheeks as his vampire face faded away mearly a bad memory.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now ?" David said laughing. 


End file.
